


Everything

by Aki133



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, BoruMitsu, Boruto can be oblivious, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, I like to torture my characters, I love angst, I love fluff, I might beat the sun/moon thing to death, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mistuboru, Mitsuki is so adorable and pure, Sage Mode, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, but it's cute, cruel narrator, first Boruto fic, i believe in happy endings, it will get better, just go with it, plot device fairies, sun/moon dynamic, they are both cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: Mitsuki knew they would be fine but something about this was making him feel uneasy. What bothered him most was that there wasn't a rational reason for it. It was just a feeling he couldn't shake.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	1. A day like any other

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first Boruto fic. I absolutely love Mitsuboru and I noticed that there were a lot of fans who, like me, were very sad about the lack of angst fan fiction for these two. There is so much potential! I am honestly surprised at how little there is, angst or otherwise, since these two are just too adorable together. So, I felt compelled to add my own humble submission in the hopes of easing the severe deficiency of material in this fandom. This idea seized me the other day and I could not stop writing until I had finished outlining the initial idea. It is a bit fast paced, but overall, I think I like it. I should update this regularly, at least for a while.

Mitsuki didn't mind. He never minded. His world was like a never ending parade of things that didn't matter. He didn't understand why people made such a big deal about things that made no difference in the end. In his eyes, there was only one thing that mattered. One person, specifically. Boruto, larger than life, blindingly bright, his beloved Sun. He loved nothing more than to watch this strange and beautiful being. For him, Mitsuki would go anywhere, do anything. That's why he now found himself in thick treetops, following Boruto and Sarada on their most recent mission. 

The mission had been straight forward enough. Find the rouge ninja and bring them back to the village. Simple. Except there was a lot of information missing. Things like the ninja's name, origin, appearance, fighting style... The only thing they really had was a rumor of a masked man circulating in the local village. This gave Mitsuki pause but Boruto wasn't concerned. He was confident they would be able to get this done in no time. Despite Boruto's contagious optimism, the Hokage had urged caution. The happenings in the reports were odd to say the least. There were only two cases. Caravans carrying essential supplies for the village had gone missing only to reappear days later with nothing but the clothes on their backs and no memory of how they got there. 

Despite the troubling details or lack thereof, Boruto had insisted that there was no need to worry. Normally, they would go with Konohamaru but he was away on an S-ranked mission and would be gone for weeks. Boruto was sure they wouldn't need him and wasn't shy in saying so. Naruto was reluctant, ever cautious for his foolhardy son, but privately he did agree. Despite the holes in information, there was nothing to suggest this was anything other than a case of petty theft so this was still ranked a C-class mission. The team was allowed to go without a Jonin. 

Mitsuki had listened more closely to the Hokage's warnings. He trusted Boruto completely but he still liked to be cautious in case his Sun overlooked something, which was often the case. However, there really wasn't anything else to the mission so they had left immediately for the village of the last known sighting. They traveled in relative silence but Mitsuki didn't mind. He never minded. As long as he could bathe in Boruto's golden glow, he didn't much care what they did or how they did it. He was happy. He always went along with what Boruto wanted because it made Boruto happy and if he was happy, then Mitsuki was happy. It wasn't necessarily that Mitsuki didn't have a preference, he had a will of his own after all. It was just that Boruto's happiness _was_ his preference. To bask in the light of Boruto's smile was his will and he didn't much care how he got there. 

His team just didn't understand this, though. They were obsessed with his preferences; incessantly preoccupied with what his decision would be. It didn't bother him too much. He guessed it was to be expected after the Land of Earth incident. Now they always consulted him before making any decision, offering him option after option but his answer was always the same. If Boruto was happy, then he was happy. They had gone with it in the past but now it saddened his Sun. Mitsuki was blindsided the first time this had happened. Why would it make Boruto sad? It was simply the truth. 

"Isn't there anything _you_ want?" Boruto had asked, carefully stressing the 'you' in his sentence as he looked at Mitsuki with honest concern. They had been at at Boruto's usual burger restaurant trying to decide what to eat and Mitsuki honestly did not care. It wasn't that he didn't like the place or the food, he just really didn't see _why_ he should care. Did it not all serve the same function? Every place to eat was the same to Mitsuki, so as long as Boruto liked the place, what did it matter where he ate? What did matter was his Sun was not shining brightly anymore and something had to be done and fast. Awkwardly, Mitsuki pointed at a colorful picture of a burger, then looked to his Sun for approval. The frown was still in place.

"Mitsuki, that's really what you want?" Boruto asked apprehension written on his face. Mitsuki gave him his most reassuring smile. 

"Yes Boruto, I believe I would like to try that one." It wasn't a lie. He hadn't tried that one before. Boruto beamed and Mitsuki smiled genuinely, enjoying the light. What he cared about was Boruto and if having an opinion on what he ate was what it took to make his Sun happy, then Mitsuki would oblige. He felt like it was the least he could do.

Mitsuki knew that Boruto blamed himself entirely for his flight to the Land of Earth but he had no idea why. He didn't believe that Boruto was to blame at all. It had been all Mitsuki's decision. He had been concerned that the Constructs could be a genuine threat to the village and therefore Boruto. His parent had warned him of such possible threats and he had to learn more about them to assure the safety of his new home. Also, he had been curious about them. He had never heard of there being other beings like himself and he couldn't fight the curiosity completely. Lastly, the idea of Impression had shaken him to his core. He loved Boruto, this much he knew, but he had to know if the love he felt was truly a result of his own will or if it had been planted within him by his parent. Yes, there had been times before when he had felt alone, watching his Sun from a distance and wishing for a way to close the distance but he didn't begrudge him for it. Boruto was simply being himself. He hadn't really understood how Mitsuki felt and even if he did, it didn't matter. Mitsuki's love for his Sun was unconditional. He loved him exactly as he was and would never ask him to change.

Now, he was confident. Even if the initial emotions had been implanted, he knew now that the feelings he had for Boruto where his own. He loved Boruto because it was his choice to. This had been equally relieving and terrifying for Mitsuki. When it was all over, would Boruto allow him to come back? He was frightened that he wouldn't want him back and what right had he to complain if he didn't? Yes, he had had to know, needed to find himself but he had still selfishly abandoned Boruto without so much as a goodbye. When Boruto had come for him anyway, placing himself in very real danger, Mitsuki had no choice but to attack him. It tore his heart apart to do it but he had convinced himself it was necessary to save Boruto. If he hadn't, he would never have been able to do it. No, Mitsuki had no right to ask Boruto to let him come back, to remain by his side. He had known it would be goodbye when he met him at sunset, but Boruto had surprised him yet again. Somehow, he forgave Mitsuki and welcomed him home. Mitsuki had never been so touched. Boruto had forgiven the unforgivable and had even beckoned him to come closer.

A realization came to him then. Boruto may have always been Mitsuki's sun, but in the time they were together Mitsuki had become Boruto's moon. The moon may become empty and lifeless without the sun, but the moon balances and comforts the sun. Without the moon, the sun is driven mad. The sun will pursue its lost moon, destroying all in its path. That is why Boruto had chased him down, leaving a wide path of destruction in his effort to retrieve what was lost. Now, Mitsuki never felt alone. He had more friends and he was so close to his Sun, he was beginning to burn and he welcomed the pain. It was all worth it for the pleasure of staying by his side and he vowed never to leave it again. 

Boruto wasn't yet convinced of Mitsuki's renewed devotion. He guessed this was why he got anxious every time Mitsuki tried to follow his lead. He supposed it was natural for Boruto to be 'gun-shy' after all he had been through. Having these 'opinions' was the only thing that seemed to soothe his Sun's anxiety. If picking one thing out of a sea of things that didn't matter was what it took to make his Sun feel happy and secure, it was a small price to pay.

The setting of the actual sun broke Mitsuki from his thoughts and adoration. Boruto slowed his pace and hopped from the tree tops to a clearing in the forest. He stretched and yawned as his teammates came to a rest beside him. 

"This looks like a good place to stop for the night." Boruto said through his yawn.

"We should keep going. We aren't that far from the village." Sarada grumped, ever the over-achiever.

"Come on, Sarada." Boruto whined. "That will take us another hour. We can rest here and then we'll have the whole day to ask around the village. Besides, I'm hungry." Sarada breathed heavily through her nose and rolled her eyes clearly wanting to argue but was slowed down by Boruto's patented blue puppy eyes of doom. She managed anyway.

"Don't give me that crap, Boruto!" She said, losing patience and not appreciating Boruto's attempt at manipulation. Mitsuki just chuckled at their domestic squabbling. They got along so well, like brother and sister. His quiet mirth drew their attention.

"I'm fine with staying the night here." He supplied, "I saw a stream not far away where we can get some fish for dinner." Predictably, Boruto beamed and Sarada sighed. 

A few hours later, they were groggy from food and watching the fire burn low. Sarada announced that it was time to turn in and Mitsuki offered to take first watch. Boruto started to protest but gave it up when Mitsuki smiled. 

"Goodnight, Mitsuki." Boruto said affectionately.

"Goodnight, Boruto." Mitsuki watched as he curled up in his blankets and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Angst time!! There was so much build-up and establishing in the first chapter that I honestly found it a little boring. In light of that, I wanted to get number 2 out as quickly as possible. I have through chapter 4 already written and mostly edited so I hope to be updating again fairly soon. Enjoy!

The night was quiet and bright. The moon was high and full and the trees cast long shadows in the silver light. Mitsuki stayed alert but otherwise enjoyed himself. He liked the night watch. He often liked to go out on nights like this and gaze at the moon. This was when he was most at peace, when all was quiet and at rest. He loved to see everything bathed in the moonlight, light given to it by the sun, the moon's lover. Leaves sparkled as a quiet breeze caressed the high boughs, making the forest sigh with the movement. All was right with the world.

Mitsuki looked over at Boruto for what felt like the hundredth time that night. His face was partially exposed, relaxed in sleep. His hair was darkened by the silver light but still managed to shine as it was ruffled by the breeze. Mitsuki couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched his Sun rest. Even asleep, he was beautiful and bright. 

The sound of a snapping twig brought Mitsuki out of his adoration and to full attention. More crunching came from the far-side of the clearing. Someone was coming and wasn't being very careful about concealing their approach. 

"Boruto. Sarada." Mitsuki warned in a low but urgent voice as he stood, taking a defensive stance. Immediately, his teammates were up, any grogginess chased away by the seriousness of Mitsuki's tone. They stood at attention with their backs together as their eyes scanned the trees. The woods had gone silent again but Mitsuki knew they were still there. 

"What's up, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked in a low voice. 

"We are being watched." Mistuki responded.

"Maybe we should split up." Sarada suggested. "We can flush them out, see how many there are and then regroup." Mitsuki and Boruto nodded. Mitsuki trusted his teammates. Sarada was strong and Boruto never failed to amaze. He knew they would be fine but something about this was making him feel uneasy. What bothered him most was that there wasn't a rational reason for it. It was just a feeling he couldn't shake but he didn't have time to dwell on it. At Sarada's signal, they were moving, each choosing a different direction and heading for the cover of the treeline. 

Mitsuki was almost as silent as the forest he was moving through. The soft rustle of his clothing and the breath of another breeze were the only sounds that met his ears as he searched for the source of the earlier disturbance. It didn't take long to find it. He wasn't trying to conceal his presence at all. A lone ninja, wearing brown from his boots to the band that held back his long dark hair, regarded Mitsuki silently from behind his full mask. A plate on his headband marked the stranger as having belonged formally to the Hidden Stone village. His only visible feature other than his hair were his eyes, only just visible through thin slits in the mask. For a moment neither said anything.

"Are you the one responsible for all the trouble?" Mitsuki asked as he pulled out a Kunai and held it defensively. For another heartbeat, there was only silence. Then the stone ninja was moving. He jumped backwards, weaving signs as he went. An Earth attack. Mitsuki would have known it immediately even if he hadn't spent weeks in the land of Earth. He dodged the first attack easily, then another and another as he wove his own signs preparing a wind style attack. Overall, this ninja seemed pretty average. Mitsuki could take him into custody by himself without too much trouble. Still, he was mindful of the reports and remained cautious. 

A Wind Scythe followed by Snake Lightning. The stone ninja avoided the first attack but couldn't completely avoid the second. He was cast roughly into a nearby tree but recovered quickly, got to a knee and started to weave more signs. This was going to be a much bigger attack but it didn't make sense. It would take too long to finish. He had no cover, no backup, and he wasn't trying to hide what he was doing. It was so odd that Mitsuki paused. He had to know that Mitsuki would have plenty of time to dodge his attack. What was he really trying to do? A flash of gold to his left answered his unasked question.

Boruto and his shadow clones had left the cover of the trees, hoping to surprise their enemy and close the distance before he could finish preparing his big attack. But it was too late. Boruto hadn't covered half the distance and the stone ninja was weaving his final sign. Mitsuki's blood froze with the realization. Mitsuki had never been his target. He had been a distraction. 

He had to move, had to stop what was actively unfolding in front of him but it was far, far too late. 

"Boruto!" The earth lept to life sending towering spears of hardened dirt towards Boruto. Somehow, they picked the real Boruto out from his clones and struck, their aim true. The splatter of Boruto's blood was silhouetted against the moon. Mitsuki watched the whole thing in slow motion, powerless to do anything but stare. The rouge stone ninja's jutsu had run Boruto through completely, a moment that would remain in Mitsuki's memory forever. 

"BORUTO!!!" Mitsuki cried the beloved name from the very depths of his soul. All of Boruto's shadow clones disappeared with a loud and simultaneous 'poof' and Boruto hung impaled against the moon. The earthen spike withdrew with a sickening 'shluck' allowing Boruto to fall. Mitsuki moved numbly, extending his arms as he had done so many times before. He plucked Boruto from the air and pulled him to himself. Blood soaked through his clothing as it flowed freely from the gaping hole in Boruto's chest. Mitsuki cradled Boruto with one arm and desperately pressed his other hand into the hole trying to stop the flow, ignoring what he already knew. It was too late. 

"Boruto...?" Mitsuki whispered, turning his head so he could look in his eyes. The warm color in his face had already drained away, leaving him pale and ashy. Normally sparkling blue eyes were blank and staring, the light of life completely gone. Even his hair seemed to grow dull as Mitsuki watched. All that made this body his radiant and precious Sun was gone leaving Mitsuki empty. 

The loss was icy, spreading from his chest like poison. He was cold; Cold to his very core and shivering, not just from the blood cooling in his clothing. The shaking grew more violent as his hands slowly curled into fists. He fought the feeling but the nightmare truth would not be denied. Boruto was dead. The light was gone. Never again would he feel it's warmth. Everything was gone; everything. Something started to fill the void that Boruto had left, pressing violently out from within. The pressure built until he could bear it no longer. He grabbed the sides of his head with bloodied hands, threw back his face and screamed.

Despair, anguish and rage emptied through his mouth in a long, primitive wail. He felt strangely separated from himself like he was a spectator watching from a short distance as he lost what was most precious; completely irreplaceable. His lungs emptied entirely with his howl of loss but it wasn't enough. He simply was unable to express the true depths of his pain. His hands slid to hold his chest, smearing Boruto's blood as his heart cleanly split in two.

His eyes stared straight ahead, unseeing and unblinking. His mouth hung open as he gasped shallowly in the aftermath of his cries. How cruel was fate. Had he really been relaxing in Boruto's light only half an hour ago? He had worked so hard to stay by his side. Where had it all gone so wrong?

Someone was coming. He almost hadn't noticed their approach. Slowly, he turned away from the darkened shell of his most cherished Sun to face the newcomer. At first, his eyes refused to focus. Slow recognition drew his mind away from his suffering enough to see that this wasn't a newcomer at all. It was the hidden stone ninja, the one responsible for Mitsuki's misery. He hadn't left but had waited patiently for Mitsuki to finish mourning, allowing the shock to settle in completely before making his next move. Fury and hate, as cold as the loss that fueled the dark emotions, turned Mitsuki's heart to stone as he stared down his foe. A quick glance around showed that Sarada was no where to be found. They were alone. 

How convenient.


	3. Alone

No witnesses.

No one would see him rip this person limb from limb. 

There was no one to stop him this time.

Mitsuki illuminated the clearing as sage mode activated. The last time he had used sage mode, he had only partially activated it in the Land of Earth. Then, he had been saving Boruto's life. What he felt then paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. There were no words to describe the depth of his fury or to fully express his loathing of the one who had taken Boruto away from him. The hole his Sun had left in his heart was gaping and it was pulling Mitsuki in. Soon he would be lost. Only the need for revenge was keeping him from being completely consumed. The strain of sage mode was making his bones creek and he knew his body would not be able to take it but any concerns he had about that had died with his Sun. It didn't matter what happened to him. That had never mattered. 

He struck suddenly, almost blindly, moving on instinct alone. Lightning flashed, trees exploded and earth was leveled as Mitsuki attacked again and again, the object of his wrath infuriatingly just out of his reach each time. He kept pressing his attacks, leaving no opening for a counter, keeping the abhorred ninja constantly on the defensive. He screamed his frustration as yet another attack just missed, only barley singeing his target. But his attacks were starting to take their toll. His opponent was wearing out fast but it wasn't satisfying Mitsuki. The Hidden Stone ninja stumbled and practically fell behind the only cover available. How dare he think he could hide! Mistuki hissed as he prepared his next attack. He would destroy the embankment, force his foe to meet his wrath. His body shook with the strain of sage mode but he ignored it. This was for Boruto. It had always been for Boruto. 

He fired his attack, another snake lightning, tearing apart most of the earth embankment the stone ninja was cowering behind. One more, that's all he needed to flush him out completely. Mitsuki prepared but was saved the trouble. His opponent calmly stepped back out into the open, ready to face him. He wove a single sign. One Mitsuki knew intimately.

"Shadow clone jutsu? Are you mocking me?" Mitsuki growled at the object of his deepest hate as four shadow copies popped into being. Mitsuki couldn't waste a moment. Every second this person continued to breath life was unacceptable. He had extinguished the light of his beloved Sun and now he was using Boruto's jutsu in blatant mockery of all that was precious to him. With speed that surprised even himself, he destroyed all the clones and finally held the original in his clutches. His white snakes twisted and wound around his foe, pinning him to Mitsuki's body. Then, they began to squeeze. Slowly. He released sage mode as the snakes constricted. He wanted this to be personal, to feel his victim's pain as he crushed the life out of him. He wanted to see the fear and regret in his eyes; yes, regret for stealing away Mitsuki's happiness. He took savage pleasure at the suffering he felt from his captive but it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough. Mitsuki couldn't kill this man enough times to satisfy his need for revenge. No amount of pain could pay for the loss of his Sun. No sacrifice could possibly appease his rage.

The enemy gasped and choked as he squeezed. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Mistuki, no!" His heart lept back to life. 

"Boruto?!" Mitsuki's murderous focus broke in his hurry to look back, loosening his grip slightly. That had been Boruto's voice, he was sure of it. He scanned the war-torn clearing but only the broken remains of his Sun met his sight. Mistuki hissed as renewed sorrow pumped through is veins and he returned to the all important task of killing his beloved's murderer. His victim was desperate, somehow mimicking Boruto's voice in a final attempt to stop his fate.

"Boruto can't save you." Mitsuki taunted as he continued to squeeze, his victim twitching like a dying mouse. 

Pain, white hot like lighting started at his lower back and quickly spread throughout his body. It was so sudden and intense his body involuntarily arched to escape the source and his grip on his captive loosened. A half second and Mitsuki regained his grip and whirled around, striking blindly over his shoulder at his new assailant. Belatedly, Mistuki veered his attack to just miss Sarada's face. It was a good thing she had jumped instinctively as well or else Mitsuki might have hit her. He had been so focused on his prey he hadn't noticed her approach. She landed just out of reach and took a defensive posture.

"Mitsuki! Are you awake?!" She demanded. Her voice sounded angry but it shook with fear.

Awake? What in his parent's name did she mean by 'awake'? His captive twisted and writhed in his hold, drawing his attention again. What he saw stopped his heart completely. He released his grip fast as if he had been burned, losing snakes in his haste to undo the stranglehold. Now free, his once captive gasped raggedly and collapsed, chest heaving. Mistuki moved involuntarily, taking him into his arms and pressed him to his jack-rabbiting heart; against clothing that was not soaked with blood, searching his body for injuries that did not exist with clean hands. 

"Boruto..." He whispered, breathing his relief onto his Sun's forehead, ruffling his golden hair with the force of his breath. They sank together, Mistuki's relief making him unable to stand with Boruto coming to rest in his lap. Boruto's breathing was still strained but was slowly becoming more even. Even though it made Mitsuki's chest twinge with guilt, he still felt the sound of his Sun catching his breath was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. 

"Mitsuki... are you awake? Are you ok now?" Boruto rasped between dry coughs.

"Yes Boruto, I am because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there. See? I didn't kill Boruto. I wouldn't really do that to Mitsuki


	4. Genjustu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boruto's point of view

"BORUTO!!!" The sound of his name screamed over the treetops stopped him in his tracks. 

"Mitsuki...?" Boruto looked in the direction of the cry. It hadn't come from that far away, the echoes were only just fading. He stood perfectly still, hardly breathing as he listened. A second cry, this time a howl of pain and anguish, assaulted his ears.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto was off, crashing through the trees without sparing a thought to stealth. Mitsuki was in trouble. He had to get to him, now. Boruto cursed himself as he ran. He should have stayed with Mitsuki. They never should have split up. When was he going to learn? Another cry of misery broke him out of his regrets.

"Mitsuki!!" He'd hate himself later. Right now he had to get back to Mitsuki's side. He had never heard Mitsuki sound like that before. Anything that made him sound like that was real trouble. He crested a hill, coming to rest on a fallen tree. Mitsuki was in front of him, hunched on the ground in a clearing. He faced away from Boruto but he appeared to be unharmed.

Boruto was so relieved to see him, he called out and approached him before it sank in that something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all. Boruto stopped and his smile started to fade as Mitsuki turned towards him. He was breathing very hard, his shoulders heaving from the effort of each breath. His hands were holding his chest as he gaped open-mouthed, his eyes wide and staring but not seeing. Despite the loud warning bells in Boruto's mind, he tried to confront him.

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?" It happened too fast. Boruto wasn't sure exactly what had happened. Mitsuki's eyes had focused on him but then they darkened with a hatred Boruto had never seen before. Mitsuki glowed green and attacked suddenly and without mercy. Sarada, having clearly been also drawn by Mitsuki's wails, chose that second to reappear and knocked Boruto aside, just dodging the attack which blew apart the hillside behind them. This was nothing like the last time Mitsuki had attacked him. Last time he had hit him point-blank and it had hurt plenty (though not as much as his heart had) but it hadn't caused him any permanent injury. This time, Boruto could appreciate just how much he had held back. Mistuki had no kidding just tried to kill him. Dazed, he struggled to his feet just barley in time to to dodge Mitsuki's next attempt on his life.

"Mitsuki?!" Boruto cried as he dodged. There was no time to think. It took all he had to remain just outside Mitsuki's relentless attacks. The pain in his heart weighed down his feet even as he urged them to go faster. This was all his fault. Somehow, he just knew it was.

"Why Mitsuki?! Just tell me why!" Boruto begged as he dodged yet another fatal blow. 

"Boruto you IDIOT!" Sarada raged from somewhere to his left, "It's OBVIOUS he doesn't know what's going on!" She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him off his feet and behind the only cover available. The air sizzled as yet another lightning attack just missed and crashed into the trees beyond. Boruto slapped her hand away before rounding on her.

"How do you know he doesn't know what's going on? What's wrong with him?!" He demanded, pissed at life in general and finding her an easy target for his pain and confusion. 

"Because he's attacking you, stupid!"

"He's attacked me before..."

"That was different, idiot!" She said with a hard roll of her eyes, still managing to be disgusted with his ineptitude even in the middle of battle. He had to admit she had a point. "This has all the signs of genjutsu. A powerful one too if Mitsuki hasn't realized he's in one." He had a second to feel relieved before Mitsuki's next attack almost completely removed their cover. 

"I'll distract him until you can get close enough to remove the genjutsu." Boruto said, steeling himself with determination. Sarada said nothing. It wouldn't have mattered if she did and she knew it. He had made up his mind. 

"Grrr, fine! Just don't die." She finally said through clenched teeth. She left the opposite way as Boruto stepped out, ready to confront his Moon. 

Shadow clone jutsu was his obvious but most useful opening move. A move that made Mitsuki's eyes grow darker, if that were even possible. 

"Shadow clone jutsu? Are you mocking me?" The words were low, almost like a hiss but Boruto heard them anyway. This was the first time he'd gotten a chance to really look at Mitsuki since he had arrived and he looked strange to say the least. Boruto thought he had seen the green aura before but the horn was new, as were other things. He didn't get to think about it. No sooner had he summoned his clones than Mitsuki was on him. Wow. Boruto had once again underestimated his Moon... badly. Mitsuki destroyed all his clones simultaneously and had him in a strangle hold. Damn, he sure didn't waste time. He hadn't even had a chance to move except for weaving his sign. The snakes Mitsuki conjured slithered and wound their way around his body until he could hardly breath. 

"Mitsuki..." Boruto gasped, "Mistuki, please... wake... up" Mitsuki's bright green aura, horn and other... things disappeared as the snakes started to tighten. Mitsuki was staring hard at him, hate and savage triumph in his golden eyes as he squeezed harder. Boruto fought to breath and tried again and again to plead with Mitsuki while silently praying his miserable performance had bought Sarada enough time. Where the HELL was she! Hot blood filled his mouth and tricked out the corner of his mouth from an accidental self inflicted bite to his cheek. Damn it, at this rate he was going to be dead long before she finally decided to help him. 

"Mitsuki, no!" He choked out as more blood trickled down his chin. This time, Mitsuki heard him. But Mitsuki's attention quickly left his face and went instead behind him to the grassy clearing.

"Boruto?!" Boruto had no idea what he was looking at but he was grateful that the crushing had temporarily stopped. It proved only to be a short reprieve. Mitsuki turned his attention back to him, hissing along with his many snakes as his murderous intent renewed. The look in his eyes terrified Boruto. He twitched and flailed as much as he could within his cocoon of snakes, desperately searching for a way out. The snakes only tightened again, knocking the wind out of him. 

"Boruto can't save you." Mitsuki almost whispered in a voice full of venom. Boruto's vision was starting to go dark. _Damn it, Sarada! Hurry the FUCK UP_ His oxygen starved brain pleaded silently.

A bright white light and a burst of pain (collateral damage from her lightning attack) heralded Sarada's arrival. 

"About damn time!" Boruto tried to say but he had forgotten he had no breath. He was only just conscious as the snakes suddenly retreated faster than they had come. Sweet oxygen filled his burning lungs but his legs couldn't support his weight. He collapsed like a rag doll but was pulled to Mitsuki, _his_ Mitsuki before he could fall completely. Mitsuki cradled Boruto's bruised and exhausted body to his chest and held him a little too tightly but Boruto didn't fight it. He was just happy that he wasn't trying to kill him slowly anymore.

"Boruto." Mitsuki whispered his name to Boruto's forehead, sinking as he spoke. 

"Mistuki, are you awake?" He choked out a little stupidly from his new position on Mitsuki's lap, "Are you ok now?"

"Yes, Boruto. I am because of you." Boruto smiled and decided he would like to rest in Mitsuki's arms for just a while longer.


	5. The Forest of Nightmares

Mitsuki was reluctant to talk about it. Well, maybe not _reluctant_ , that would imply that he did talk about it at least some. Mitsuki outright refused to talk about what had happened in the forest. 

"It was an illusion, Boruto, and that is all that matters." Was all he had said before becoming selectively deaf. The silence was awkward and maddening to Boruto. He had long ago given up making him talk about it and they all hurried towards the village in silence.

It had been just after midnight when the... "incident" occurred. At first, when it was over, Mitsuki just held him tight and refused to let go despite Boruto's repeated assurances that he was fine (Well, maybe a cracked rib but Mitsuki didn't need to know about that) after he had finally caught his breath. Mitsuki had been trembling and pressed his face to Boruto's forehead so he couldn't look him in the eye. His hands had traveled over his chest repeatedly, searching for something but Boruto had no idea what he was looking for. 

It seemed like the person who placed the genjutsu on Mitsuki had fled the moment it was released but Sarada had wanted to be sure. Since Mitsuki was in no shape to move yet and Boruto was trapped in his grip for the time-being, Sarada had done the search. Boruto was sure they wouldn't find the culprit now but Sarada had insisted on being safe and giving them some "privacy", whatever that meant. Only her return and announcement that they were moving on to the village had finally broken the spell over Mitsuki. Still, he had released Boruto with great reluctance (Boruto liked to think that he had finally realized he couldn't carry him all the way to the village. Oh, who was he kidding? Yes, he could and would) and they started towards the village together by the light of the moon.

Mitsuki had always been protective of Boruto. He had grown used to that a long time ago. Now, however, he was nothing short of obsessed, scanning the trees they passed with wide golden eyes and refusing to let Boruto out of his sight for even a second. As used to it as he was, this was making him uneasy. It was as if his best friend expected him to be snatched away at any second. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Boruto only understood what had happened but he was left to wonder as they ran. 

They reached the village at sometime between 1 and 1:30 in the morning, he was too tired to know exactly what time. The innkeeper was grumpy about being disturbed so late but wasn't surprised to see them (Did he usually get visitors so late?). The inn was an older, well cared for building built in the classic style, similar to the Hyuga compound. Being inside it heavily reminded Boruto of his grandfather and auntie's home. That put him on edge and at ease at the same time but he could admit it was nice to be in a familiar surrounding. 

The innkeeper took them to a larger room off the courtyard and wished them a goodnight. They prepared for bed as usual when on missions but Mitsuki was still very quiet and withdrawn. Boruto did his best to make small talk. He just wanted things to feel relaxed between them again but Mitsuki was still distant. He listened dutifully to Boruto's ramblings and give him his old, forced smile but that was all. Boruto gave up and crawled into his futon. Mitsuki followed suit, getting into his own which was set up right next to his. At least that was still the same, Boruto thought as he fell asleep.

*

The next morning, they got up much too early for Boruto's tastes. He was slow to get ready. His adrenaline had completely drained leaving him very stiff and sore. The cracked rib on his left was particularly tender but he took great care to hide it from Mitsuki. He didn't need to be troubled by that. Boruto know that Mitsuki felt completely responsible for the incident last night and he didn't want him to feel worse just because Boruto got banged up a bit. If Boruto looked worn, then Mitsuki looked awful. The fake smile couldn't distract from the dark circles marring his porcelain skin or the anxiety that still followed him. When he thought Boruto wasn't looking, he looked almost depressed. Boruto did his best to cover his physical discomfort with loud complaints about Sarada and her insistence on starting work so damn early after going to bed so late. Said Kunoichi had stopped waiting on his slow ass a while ago and said she would meet them in the lobby. Mitsuki said nothing but gave his fake smile again in appeasement. 

Sarada was waiting for them in the main hall.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked impatiently. Everything from her posture to the tapping fingers spoke of irritation at having to wait.

"Ya, whatever. It doesn't matter because we're here now. Where do you want to start?"

They decided to begin with the main street and work their way back to the Inn and finish with the innkeeper. They would start with him but Sarada had already asked for him and was informed that he had left and wouldn't be back until later that afternoon. 

The day was tedious and wore on Boruto. Most of the villagers were suspicious of outsiders on a good day. With the recent incidences, no one was very eager to talk to them. They couldn't even find anyone who had been in the most recent caravan, even though they were told that they were still in town. They were able to glean from what little they were told that the caravan cases were not the only ones, they had simply been the biggest. They were also able to gather that no one from the village went near that particular part of the forest unless they absolutely had to.

Boruto was hot and more than a little achy by the time Sarada finally called it quits. They went back to the inn with their backs to a low sun. Well, Sarada and Mitsuki _went_. Boruto dragged himself back without looking like he was dragging himself. He had a headache and his side that he was refusing to favor was throbbing. He was ready to go back to the room and lay down, until Sarada announced that the innkeeper had returned.

He was a grey, balding old man wearing traditional clothing similar to what his grandfather always wore. He sat at a low table in the courtyard enjoying his tea in the sunny late afternoon. 

"Yes, I've been expecting you three." He said in way of greeting. He nodded to Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki in turn as they sat. Boruto was tired and wanted this to end quickly so he decided to just watch, satisfied to let Sarada do the speaking for them.

"You were expecting us?" Sarada asked.

"Of course. I was the one who reported the incidences to the Hidden Leaf." He said matter-of-factly. "I doubt you got much information from the villagers." It wasn't a question.

"Well, no, we didn't. We were able to find out that those were not the only cases and that no one goes near that part of the forest." Sarada supplied. The old man nodded and took a sip of tea, appearing to be mulling over what Sarada had told him.

"With how tight-lipped the people are around here, I'm surprised you found out that much." He said eventually, sounding impressed. "I don't suppose you got to speak to a witness from the caravan?"

"No, we didn't find any even though we were told they are all still in town."

"I'm not surprised. They've been reclusive since it happened but that's to be expected. Most people have that reaction after experiencing the Nightmare Forest." The old man paused to sip his tea, knowing he had everyone's undivided attention. 

"The Nightmare Forest?" Boruto asked, his interest temporarily overcoming his exhaustion.

"Oh, yes. You saw it's power for yourself last night, I'm sure." Boruto shifted uncomfortably and he felt Mitsuki do the same. "It is an ancient and evil place. Legend tells it is full of oni but it is worse than that. The forest is an oni that forces its victim to live out his very worst fear." Another pause, another sip of tea.

"Historically, the people of this village avoid the forest but we didn't have any actual victims until about ten years ago. Then travelers started to come out of the forest, white as sheets and refusing to speak about what happened to them. Most just claimed that they couldn't remember and, as far as we know, never spoke of it again. The few that did just described it as a nightmare" Another pause, another sip. Boruto was beginning to think he was enjoying this.

"Some of the more skeptical villagers didn't believe them. The forest had only been a story. Why would people start having experiences now? They just assumed they had had a run-in with pranksters or bandits or their minds had fallen victim to superstition, but I knew they were telling the truth. I knew because this is the only inn in the village and I could always here them screaming in their sleep, reliving their nightmare from the forest." Boruto glanced at Mitsuki. He looked deeply contemplative as he listened to the elder speak, his face almost his usual neutral but not quite. In fact, Boruto had never seen him look so tired. Had he slept at all last night? The old man's tale was starting to explain a little of what had happened to him. What was it he had seen? 

"Anyway, those cases were still fairly rare, it was only a month ago that things started to get more serious." Another pause, a longer sip this time. Yeah, he was enjoying this. 

"Last month, a caravan transporting supplies for the village was late. We started to get concerned and sent people to look for it. Early one morning not long after it went missing, they came out of the forest just as you did. The carts and supplies were gone and they claimed they had no idea what had happened, but I knew." Another pause, another sip. Sarada re-filled his cup. 

"A week ago, it happened again. All the same circumstances. We can't have this. I'm not sure if it is the forest or if someone is taking advantage of it to rob our caravans but it needs to stop." He finally finished.

So that's why you notified us?" Sarada asked. The old man shrugged.

"Had to do something."


	6. Healing

It was getting late. Sarada was already asleep, her breathing having become deep and even some time ago. Boruto envied her. 

The Moon was bright against the wood and paper walls, having begun its decent towards the western horizon. The air was warm and crickets chirped merrily in the courtyard. All was still and peaceful. Boruto just couldn't sleep despite his exhaustion. He couldn't tell if it was the pain in his side or his concern for Mitsuki that was keeping him up. Either way, laying on his back wasn't helping. Gingerly, he rolled onto his right side, facing Mitsuki's futon, hoping that would ease his discomfort. A quick glance at Mitsuki told him he wasn't the only one awake. Shiny golden eyes reflected the moonlight as they studied him intently. 

"Boruto, you are in pain." Boruto was taken aback by the pointed statement but only for a moment. He should have known he couldn't hide it.

"Can't hide anything from you." He admitted, rolling back onto his back, hands behind his head and wincing lightly at the impact. Mitsuki was up and by his side in an instant. 

"It's ok Mitsuki, it's nothing." Boruto protested against those searching golden eyes. There was a moment of silence as Mitsuki's eyes pleaded with Boruto.

"Please, Boruto. Let me help you." Boruto propped himself up on his elbows, trying not to wince again and look defiantly back into Mitsuki's face. It was bad enough that Mitsuki blamed himself for what happened. He had been through enough. Boruto didn't need to make it worse by actually admitting that Mitsuki had really injured him. It was minor and would heal on its own given time. But as he stared, there was so much concern in those eyes, it made Boruto's heart ache. He had always deeply cared for his best friend but sometimes, in moments like this, he started to feel like he felt something more. What that 'more' was exactly, he had no idea and he was too tired to really give it the thought it deserved. He pushed it away instead to deal with later like he always did. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, knowing he was defeated. How was he supposed to say no when Mitsuki looked so fragile and lost. Plus his side _did_ hurt. 

"Fine." The tension in Mitsuki's face eased. Boruto layed back down as Mitsuki moved to his left side. He pulled up his shirt and Mitsuki gasped audibly when he saw the many bruises, visible even by moonlight, discoloring Boruto's chest. On his left side was a particularly angry mark down by the floating ribs. It was deep purple with a red ring, slightly swollen and the size of an apple. The tension was back in Mitsuki's face but he said nothing. He placed his hands over the wound and green healing jutsu softly glowed. 

"This one is bad. Why didn't you say anything?" Mitsuki asked. 

"It's just a cracked rib, nothing major." Boruto said, trying to reassure his friend but winced again instead. The silence that followed was tense. Boruto couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make it worse so he settled for trying to enjoy the healing. He always liked being healed by Mitsuki. It was warm and comforting, despite the light tickle of mending skin and bones. He'd never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed Mitsuki's touch and being injured gave him a legitimate excuse to get Mitsuki to touch him. 

"I did this." Mitsuki said so softly Boruto almost missed it. 

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself, Mitsuki." Boruto said genuinely in what he hoped was an upbeat tone. "You didn't know what was happening and I have a talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Boruto smiled but Mitsuki did not smile back. 

"Boruto, I almost killed you." He couldn't deny that. He dropped his attempts to lighten the mood and they sat in silence again. Pressure was building inside Him. He had already asked many times and Mitsuki had refused but he had to know. Finally, he couldn't take it any more.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki nodded to show he was listening but didn't look up. "What happened back there, last night?" Mitsuki visibly tensed but said nothing. The seconds lengthened into minutes and still Mitsuki remained silent, focusing on his work. 

Boruto was starting to get frustrated now. He knew what had happened was bad but this was eating him and Mitsuki alive. He hated seeing Mitsuki like this and he hated things being awkward between them. He didn't feel pain from his rib anymore so he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey" He said gently but seriously as he put his right hand on Mitsuki's hands, interrupting his healing to get his full attention. Mitsuki started to protest but Boruto gently touched Mitsuki's face with his other hand and moved it to face him. Finally, golden eyes met his. Mitsuki's eyes widened but Boruto didn't look away. He was not going to let this go. "You know you can tell me anything." Again there was silence as they looked at each other. 

"Boruto..." Mitsuki whispered his name, the usual amazement he always seemed to have was back in his eyes. Slowly, Mitsuki's hand rose to his face and covered Boruto's. He leaned his face and pressed his cheek into his hand and softly nuzzled his palm. "Boruto." He whispered reverently again, ghosting his lips along Boruto's wrist. 

Shock rooted Boruto to the spot, unable to move a muscle. His cheeks burned as Mitsuki caressed his hand. He had always been very affectionate towards him. Boruto knew it might give people the wrong impression but for some reason, he could never bring himself to tell him to stop. Mitsuki was just being Mitsuki, he had always explained to himself. He was just his super affectionate, clingy friend. Why should he stop him if it made him happy? Even the picture on his nightstand hadn't surprised or really bothered him. He supposed it should have but it just didn't. This particular level of affection was new, but like the picture, it didn't really bother him and he just couldn't explain why. He allowed Mitsuki to adore him. He was astonished with how badly he didn't want Mitsuki to stop but something about this made his heart ache. What had happened to Mitsuki? Had the experience really been so terrifying?

"Please, tell me what happened." Boruto begged. Mitsuki paused his worship and looked Boruto in the eyes again. He opened his mouth as if to begin but paused. He moved Boruto's hand from his face to cradle it in both his hands. He looked away from Boruto and stared down at his hands instead. He looked deeply reluctant but unable to refuse Boruto any longer. He took a deep, steadying breath.

"I... I lost you. You died in my arms, Boruto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this story has surprised me greatly and I feel like going into it a bit, so get excited for some long notes! What once was a fun little fanfic has turned into an odd 'character study', if you will. 
> 
> Anyone who has read my other works knows that this type of story isn't unusual for me. It is pretty typical to torture my characters in this way. However, my favorite place to do so is in dreams and on the very rare occasion, visions. Something that doesn't typically have lasting effects except for the shake-up needed to get them moving. In this universe, I get the opportunity to use genjutsu to torture my poor little guys. It was just something unique at first. Genjutsu allows you to make it as real as possible without it actually happening. I was excited to try it but didn't think that much more about it. I honestly had planned on this one being short, initially intending to end it with chapter two. It is rare for me to continue my stories past the relieved ending (Poison really being my one exception which I still wound up leaving on a cliff-hanger but I digress) but there was so much buildup and too many things unresolved so I opted to continue. 
> 
> Again, since I used genjutsu, I was given the opportunity to look at the event from another side, so I swapped to Boruto's point of view. I had intended the entire story to be form Mitsuki's point of view but seeing what happened through his eyes was too tempting and now I'm stuck with Boruto. I kept going, looking for a way to flip it back to Mitsuki when a strange thing started to happen. Mitsuki was acting weird. Not out of character, but just strange.
> 
> "Why is he acting strange?" You ask? "Don't you control what he's doing?" Well, yes, and no. The way I keep my characters from going 'Out Of Character' is I get to know them really well, (what do they like? habits? personality quirks?) put them in the situation I want then let them go and I write what happens. They may or may not do what I want them to do, obstinate children that they are. As I reached the end of chapter 7, I finally decided to write the chapter from Mitsuki's point of view to find out what was going on in that precious little mind of his. I guess I grossly underestimated the effect the genjutsu would have on him and the mental and emotional scaring it would cause. I feel bad for him but am excited to follow his healing process and explore how this will make him behave in the future.
> 
> Don't look at me like that. I warned you that the narrator is cruel. I have plenty of opportunities for him to heal ahead and I won't leave him alone until he's ok. Promise.
> 
> Anyway, my point is that the next chapter is from Boruto's point of view then we finally get back into the head of our beloved snake boy <3


	7. What You Mean to Me

Mitsuki's body trembled with the memories and Boruto's heart hurt as he watched.

"It's ok Mitsuki. I'm here." Boruto said, mentally blaming his internal flailing that his death was Mitsuki's worst nightmare for his woefully inadequate comforting skills. Mistuki's shaking was getting worse and he was starting to sweat. He let go of Boruto's hand and stared at his own with horror. 

"Then, I almost killed you, with my own hands..." He trailed off and didn't try again.

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was!" Mistuki snapped, making him jump. "I should have known it was a genjutsu! I should have known but I didn't and because of me, you almost died!" Mituski's trembling had changed to shaking with anger, his face one of deep self disgust. Boruto floundered from the force of Mitsuki's words.

"Mitsuki! It really is ok. I didn't die and that's all that matters." 

"Why do you always forgive me?" Mitsuki demanded suddenly, "Why do you always let me stay? I have no right to be by your side. I hurt you again! One day, I might really..." Mitsuki couldn't finish. He slumped miserably, staring back at Boruto's abandoned hand but not daring to reach for it again. Mistuki's self doubt was so painful to see.

"That won't happen." Boruto said firmly. He knew yesterday had been a close call but he trusted Mitsuki completely. He would never hurt him on purpose. Never. Boruto had crossed creation to keep Mitsuki by his side and he would do it again if he had to, no matter what had happened. Boruto didn't know what would happen to them but he did know one thing. There was no way one close call was going to take his Mitsuki from him.

"I want you to stay because you are..." Boruto paused. He was going to say 'my friend' but that word just wasn't right. Mitsuki was so much more than a simple friend. He was more than a best friend. Somehow, he had become someone he simply couldn't live without. He had known that for a while now. 

Mitsuki's flight to the land of Earth had been too much. He had been serious when he told Garaga to kill him if he couldn't bring Mitsuki back. He had complete confidence in Mitsuki and knew it wouldn't come to that, but in the tiny chance Mitsuki had left him for good, he would welcome his fate. Dying would be much less painful than facing the fact that Mitsuki didn't want him anymore. He had never told Mitsuki that. He knew it would upset him and he had suffered enough but here he was suffering again. Boruto had to find a way to make it stop.

"... special, to me." He finished lamely. It was better than 'friend' but it still wasn't right. His words, pathetic and disjointed as they were, still had the desired effect. Mitsuki was looking at him again, amazement radiating from his face. Boruto gasped as he looked back at him.

Mitsuki was beautiful. His porcelain skin was luminous in the moonlight. His golden eyes twinkled like gems as they glowed with affection and awe and his silver-blue hair was tousled in a way that was just right. It made Boruto's heart ache to look at him. He was close too. Boruto hadn't realized just how close they were. 

There had to be a way to make him see, to understand somehow. One way or another, he was going to show Mitsuki just what he meant to him.

He blamed his exhaustion for what happened next. Something in him just snapped and decided that he didn't know exactly how to express his feelings to Mitsuki but he had an idea on where to start. He threw caution to the wind and before he could change his mind, he put his hand back on Mitsuki's cheek and closed the short distance between them.

It was quick and chaste, a barely there touching of their lips but it was honest. Boruto's face burned with the force of his blush as he pulled back to look at Mitsuki. He knew the glowing red in his face was visible even in the soft silver light. He was honestly surprised he hadn't fainted from the force of all his blood rushing to his face.

Mitsuki didn't move. His awe had turned to wide-eyed shock. He stared at Boruto as stationary as a statue. He wasn't even breathing. If possible, Boruto blushed harder as a soft pink only just visible in the moonlight began to paint Mitsuki's cheeks. Suddenly, Boruto wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe he had misunderstood something important. He pulled back his hand and scratched the back of his head, looking everywhere but at his... whatever Mitsuki was.

"Anyway... we should get some rest." He told the ceiling and right wall, respectively. Why wasn't Mitsuki moving? Had he just done something completely stupid? That, by itself wouldn't be too surprising but he really, really hoped he hadn't just ruined what they had already had by being his usual stupid self. Boruto had always been pretty touchy-feely with Mitsuki in the past but was this too far? Yep, definitely the exhaustion. Exhaustion was why he hadn't thought this through and realized that it was a very bad idea. Slowly, Mitsuki moved, bringing a hand to gingerly touch his lips.

"Aww, shit..." Boruto muttered, cursing his stupid exhausted brain as he threw himself back down on his futon to stare at the ceiling. His humiliation pounded in his face. This was it. He had really fucked up this time. His effort to comfort Mitsuki had made everything worse. Worse than worse. He had only wanted to show Mitsuki just what he meant to him and now he had just lost their friendship completely. He groaned and turned away from Mitsuki, miserably wishing a person could die from embarrassment alone so he wouldn't have to endure Mitsuki's rejection. Boruto squeezed his eyes shut. In his misery, he almost didn't sense Mitsuki move from his side back to his own futon.

"Boruto?" Mitsuki whispered. Boruto heard him but he pretended he hadn't. "Boruto?" Mitsuki asked again, more urgently this time. Boruto felt guilty for ignoring him but he just couldn't take it. He wanted more than anything to pretend this hadn't happened. A soft hand on his cheek made his eyes open automatically. He was nose to nose with Mitsuki, who was laying beside him. He made to jerk back but Mitsuki's hand held him firmly in place. Slowly, Mitsuki moved forward and pressed their lips together. It was gentle and chaste but much more deliberate than Boruto's had been. His heart pounded against his ribs so hard he thought it could escape. He didn't move, still held in place my Mitsuki's hand. Belatedly, he did his best to return the kiss. Too soon, Mitsuki was pulling back to look at him. His eyes were soft, gazing into Boruto's own with open adoration shining with his soft smile. 

"You really are amazing, Boruto, my precious Sun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished. This is the last one for Boruto's point of view, hopefully for a while. Not that I don't like Boruto. I love him too but this story was always meant to be from Mitsuki's point of view and I'm excited to get back to that.


	8. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Mitsuk's point of view. I wrote this chapter mostly because of my own curiosity. Mitsuki was acting strange and I wanted to find out what was going on in that little mind of his. Turns out, a lot. This section wound up so long I had to cut it in two pieces so there will be one more chapter before we move on again with actual new plot.

Mitsuki had no intention of sleeping this night either. It was another peaceful and still night but he didn't trust it. He continued to watch his Sun carefully, some might say obsessively. He had snakes stationed all around the Inn, ready to warn him if anyone suspicious was nearby. Nothing would happen to his Sun. He would see to that.

A chill wracked his body despite the night's warmth. Cold skin, dull blue eyes... It was an illusion. An illusion and nothing more, he kept reassuring himself. A simple illusion he should have seen through but he hadn't. He had ignored all the warning signs, all the inconsistencies because he was emotionally involved. He had gotten too close to Boruto and because of that he had almost died. Worse, he had almost killed him, with his own hands. Hands sworn to protect had almost extinguished the very light they so adored. Another shiver. He knew Boruto was worried about him and he just wanted to understand what had happened last night but Mitsuki just couldn't bring himself to tell him. Going through it again would just make it more real and it was already real enough.

Was this divine punishment, perhaps? Punishment for his desire for what had always been beyond his reach? Had he become greedy, starting to believe he could one day possess the object of his adoration? Boruto was so warm and beautiful. He was kind and forgiving and always considerate of Mitsuki, welcoming him to come ever closer. It had become too tempting. Boruto wanted him and Mitsuki could not refuse. It was so easy to become comfortable, to enjoy loving and dare to be loved. He was satisfied and obviously that satisfaction had become complacency.

The memories paraded again through his mind making him feel sick from self loathing. At first, he had been so relieved and happy. His sun was alive! He could shout it from the highest treetops. His Sun was alive!!! But after the euphoria had passed, he started to feel cold again. By heaven, he had almost killed Boruto. His beloved Sun was struggling for breath and it was all his fault. He had done this. Mitsuki couldn't bring himself to let go even after Boruto had recovered. Boruto had even weakly tried to bat his hands away but still he clung on, unable to let go, afraid on some level that _this_ was the illusion.

He wouldn't let Boruto look at him. He couldn't. He wasn't worthy after what he had done. He had to protect Boruto from any danger and he would, even if that danger was himself. The best thing to do would be to leave, but Boruto had made it clear he didn't want him to go. If Mitsuki left, he would just follow him again. His place was by his side and that was final. Mitsuki couldn't refuse him, he could never refuse him. But, it would be best to content himself with watching from afar once more.

Far too soon, Sarada announced that they had to move on. She had said something earlier but he had been too focused on Boruto to hear her properly. Now, she was becoming more insistent. They had to press on to the village. The forest was not safe. He had to let Boruto go now. He had to, but doing it was much harder. He knew, if he was to really keep his Sun safe, he could never hold him like this again.

Now it was twenty four hours later and his heart burned with his desire to return to his Sun, to go back to the way they had been but he couldn't. It was a necessary sacrifice to keep Boruto alive and well. Boruto sensed something was wrong and kept trying to draw him out again, but Mitsuki just smiled and watched. He had watched him all day and something wasn't right. Boruto was hiding something from him and it was worrying him. He hadn't slept well at all and something was draining away what little energy he had. As the day of investigation went on, he couldn't completely hide is haggard appearance. By the time they started back, Boruto was pale and ready to drop despite his best attempts at hiding it.

Mistuki had almost broken down in the meeting with the Innkeeper. He still didn't say anything but he was starting to close the distance with his Sun at least physically. Boruto had perked up a little bit, easing his worries some.

Mitsuki was glad that Boruto suggested they go to bed early. Finally, his Sun would be able to rest and recover. Except, he wasn't sleeping. He was twitching and fidgeting on his futon. The realization finally hit him; Boruto was in _pain_. He was hiding an injury! Mitsuki was dismayed that his Sun was hurting and he hadn't confided in him. He didn't understand why he would keep this from him. Boruto must have sensed his thoughts on some level because no sooner had Mitsuki had this revelation than Boruto rolled onto his side and looked at Mitsuki. His eyes widened as they met Mitsuki's.

"Boruto, you are in pain." Mitsuki said, stopping just shy of accusing. Boruto's eyes widened again but he resigned quickly.

"Can't hide anything from you."Boruto said as he flopped onto his back, wincing and hissing from pain as he did. The injury wasn't a small one. Now Mitsuki was alarmed. In a smooth singular movement, Mitsuki was up and by his side.

"It's ok, Mitsuki. It's nothing." Boruto protested. It certainly wasn't nothing! This injury was why his Sun's light was dimming. Clearly, it was more serious than Boruto wanted to admit. He could help. He would ease Boruto's suffering, even if he had to do it against his will but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Please, Boruto. Let me help you." Mitsuki begged his Sun. Boruto propped himself up in defiance, wincing again at the movement. Mitsuki almost reached for him but thought better of it and waited. Boruto was starting to crack under his gaze.

"Fine." Boruto said at last. He laid back down on his futon and Mitsuki moved to his other side. Boruto lifted up his shirt and Mitsuki couldn't hold back his gasp. Dark bruises criss-crossed his chest. Mitsuki could almost see prints from the scales of his snakes marring the warm flesh. Further down his chest was a large mark, the one causing Boruto's health to fail. One of his floating ribs was more than cracked. it was broken and turned slightly inwards. The color around it was a deep plum which faded out to red at the edges. It was swollen too, testifying to neglect and Mitsuki hoped it wasn't also evidence of injured organs. He held his hands as steady as he could over the ugly injury and began to heal. He was glad that he had pressed the matter. There was no telling how bad it would have gotten. Boruto was stubborn and he had no doubt that he would drop from this injury before admitting he had it.

"This one is bad. Why didn't you say anything?" Mitsuki asked without looking at him.

"It's just a cracked rib, nothing major." Boruto replied hastily. Mitsuki resisted a sigh. He had no idea why his Sun would choose to ignore his own injuries like this. Didn't he know what he meant to others? Did he not understand just how much this world needed him? He wondered if it was because he had done this. Did Boruto not trust him anymore? Mitsuki's gut twisted to the point of agony with guilt and unanswered questions.

"I did this." He whispered to himself, the guilt overflowing through his mouth. Boruto heard him.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this." His voice was too gentle, "You didn't know what was happening and I have a talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Boruto smiled. Mitsuki did not smile back. This was not a laughing matter.

"Boruto, I almost killed you." Boruto fell silent and Mitsuki refocused on his healing. Boruto really was a mystery. Every time Mitsuki caused him pain, he would convince himself that he was really the one to blame. It made no sense.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked nervously. Mitsuki nodded but said nothing. "What happened back there, last night?"


	9. Together

Mitsuki tensed involuntarily at Boruto's question. Gruesome memories of blood and faded gold flashed through his mind. It was too real. Every time he closed his eyes blank blue was there to meet him. His hands were starting to feel sticky from blood but with a great effort, he pushed the memories away. How could he begin to explain this to Boruto?

"Hey," Boruto said. A warm hand was on his, interrupting his healing. What was he doing? He wasn't fully healed yet! Mitsuki opened his mouth to protest but another warm hand was suddenly on his face, gently moving his head until he was looking into vibrant blue eyes. "You know you can tell me anything." Boruto finished. He was beautiful, so beautiful it was heartbreaking and he was alive! His face glowed with it; his eyes twinkled with it. Life flowed through the hand holding his face, and he could stand it no longer. He felt his hastily built internal walls crumble before the light of his Sun.

"Boruto..." He touched the hand on his face and indulged, pressing his cheek into the palm, savoring the life he felt there. "Boruto..." He whispered again as he just barely pressed his lips to Boruto's wrist, drinking in his warmth, the proof of life. This life was everything to Mitsuki; more precious than the air he breathed, more precious even than his own life. Without this life, there was nothing for him. 

"Please, tell me what happened." Boruto pleaded, starting to sound desperate. Mitsuki paused, drawn out of his Sun worship by those icy memories. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't refuse his Sun any longer. He couldn't say it like this. He wouldn't defile Boruto's pure life energy pulsing against his lips with the filth of that night. He moved Boruto's hand to his lap where he held it reverently in his own. He couldn't look Boruto in the eyes but somehow, he found the strength.

"I... I lost you. You died in my arms, Boruto." Mitsuki paused, the memory making him shake from head to toe.

"It's ok, Mitsuki. I'm here." Boruto said with gentleness he didn't deserve. Mitsuki squeezed Boruto's hand for strength and pressed ahead again.

"Then I..." His voice faltered and he broke into a cold sweat. He dropped Boruto's hand. He had no right to touch his Sun. The shaking got more violent as the cold returned and spread.

"I almost killed you, with my own hands..." He stared at his hands, horror fueling the tremors.

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault-" Boruto tried again but Mitsuki cut him off.

"Yes it was!" He exploded, his eyes snapping back to Boruto's face as the stress, fear and regret escaped all at once. Why was Boruto always so kind to him? He had almost killed him, damn it! He would have done it too if it hadn't been for Sarada. "I should have known it was a genjutsu but I didn't and because of me, you almost died!" Mitsuki looked away again, losing steam. He was ashamed of his outburst but Boruto had to understand. 

"Mituski! It really is ok. I didn't die and that's all that matters."

"Why do you always forgive me? I have no right to stay by your side! I hurt you again! One day, I might really..." He couldn't finish. He hated himself. He would never forgive himself and he did not deserve Boruto's forgiveness. 

"That won't happen." Bortuto said firmly. "I want you to stay because you're..." Boruto paused, struggling to find the words. "... special, to me." That shocked Mitsuki. It had to be too good to be true. Once again, he had betrayed his beautiful Sun and once again, he was refusing to send him away. He looked up to stare in open wonder at Boruto. The look he gave Mitsuki was so soft and affectionate, it touched him to his very depths. Boruto truly was amazing.

He was not expecting what happened next. Boruto was touching his face again, then his face was moving closer. Soft lips touched his, light and apprehensive but full of unspoken tenderness and affection. Then it was over and Boruto was pulling away, his face glowing red. Mitsuki was floored; absolutely floored. His face must have reflected his shock because suddenly Boruto seemed unsure. He pulled back his hand and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Mitsuki wanted to move but found that he couldn't. He was just so stunned. He loved Boruto with all his heart; there was no doubt about that, but never did he think that Boruto would feel the same. He had contented himself with being close to Boruto. He was fine with being a friend, hoped he could be his very closest friend but he had never expected this. Boruto was too bright, too beautiful, it was right for him to be beyond his reach.

"Anyway... we should get some rest." Boruto was looking anywhere but at Mitsuki. He raised a disbelieving hand to his still-tingling lips. It was starting to sink in but he still couldn't quite believe it; his Sun had kissed him! Was this what Boruto wanted? Could he really have what he craved more than anything? It was starting to look like it but should he, that was the real question. His resolve to keep distance was crumbling faster by the second, dissolving in the Boruto's radiant light. Mitsuki was worried he wouldn't be able to protect him properly if they continued to get closer but, if this was really what Boruto wanted, he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse him.

"Aww... shit." Boruto lamented and threw himself down on his futon. He was upset. Mitsuki thought fast, trying to figure out what was going on. Did his lack of an immediate response mean he wasn't interested? His heart sped up as he quickly tried to think of what he was supposed to do. Where was ChoCho when he needed her. This was her favorite topic, judging how she spoke of little else.

Boruto rolled away from him on his futon, making Mitsuki start to grow desperate. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Boruto had decided to show him how he felt instead of talking, which he was grateful for. Maybe, he should do the same. Quietly, he moved to Boruto’s futon and laid down facing his golden Sun who was laying with his head resting on his arm and his eyes tightly shut. 

"Boruto?" Mitsuki asked tentatively. No response. Boruto was blushing from his neck to his hairline and looked upset. 

"Boruto?" Mitsuki tried again. Still nothing. Mitsuki was determined not to let this end here. If this was truly an opportunity to seize his Sun then he wasn't going to let it slip by. Perhaps bold was best here. He placed his hand on Boruto's cheek to hold him still. Blue eyes snapped open automatically from his touch, apprehension radiating from every line on his face. Boruto tried to jerk away but Mitsuki was undeterred. He pressed in and connected their lips in a true but light kiss. If Boruto was conflicted in any way about how he felt, then slow was the best course of action. Still, he left no doubt about what he felt for his Sun in this short but sweet kiss. To his delight, Boruto did not reject him. He even returned it, if only a little. It was over too soon but it was a wonderful first step. Mitsuki pulled back and smiled at his Sun, his heart singing with love and happiness.

"You really are amazing, Boruto, my precious Sun."

*

Morning came bright and happy if only a little too soon. Mitsuki's heart sang with the birds in the courtyard. Boruto was snuggled under his chin, curled contentedly in his arms. His soft, even breathing tickled the fine hair on Mitsuki's neck. He had been exhausted, falling asleep almost immediately after their kiss. At first he had looked at Mitsuki with glassy blue-eyed wonder. Then he had hugged Mitsuki to himself and passed out, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. If Mitsuki were honest, he was exhausted too. He returned Boruto's embrace tenderly, kissed his forehead and buried his face in those beautiful golden waves. There, feeling more full and content than ever before, he succumbed to his own exhaustion. He slept peacefully, undisturbed by nightmares. Such things were not possible with his Sun so close. Instead, his dreams were full of golden sunshine and Boruto's smile.

The birds had woken him just after dawn with their joyful song. He felt fully refreshed even though the hours had been few. Boruto continued to sleep peacefully on in almost the exact same position he had fallen asleep in. Mitsiki held him in a loving embrace, contentedly watching his Sun sleep. He savored the warmth of his body and the feel of his heartbeat against his chest. The energy in the Inn started to rise as others rose and started to prepare for their day. Mitsuki knew soon Boruto would stir too, but for now he slept with a smile, safe in Mitsuki's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor conflicted little snake boy. There sure is a lot going on in there.


	10. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough transition chapter. I find these boring but necessary. I wrestled with it for a long time and now I'm sick of looking at it and eager to move on so my deepest apologies in advance. 
> 
> Also, I have a head canon where Sarada and Mitsuki are really close and she knows all about his love for Boruto. I mean, more than anyone else since his love for Boruto isn't a secret to anyone except Boruto. I like to picture her being encouraging and wanting to help Mitsuki get closer to his sunshine. I also love the thought of her defending him when Boruto is too dense.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Sarada's voice split the morning quiet, making them both jump. Boruto blushed hard but still fixed her with his most mutinous glare. Mistsuki, however, just smiled up at the Uchiha, completely unabashed. In direct contrast to her tone of voice, Sarada was all smiles. Most of which were directed at Mitsuki who beamed back. Boruto looked from Mitsuki to Sarada and back again. Had he missed something?

Breakfast was a quiet and awkward affair but Boruto preferred this awkward. Being caught cuddling with Mitsuki was humiliating enough to make him move and change his name but at least things weren't weird between him and Mitsuki anymore. Said person was practically glowing as he sat down beside Boruto to eat. Sarada ate across from them with a smile like the cat that ate the damned canary. Really, such self-satisfaction should be illegal. And she kept exchanging those irritating knowing looks with Mitsuki. Just what the hell had he missed?

"SO, what do you think about the mission?" Boruto asked Sarada, breaking the silence and praying business would end the inside conversation (that evidently didn't need words) between his childhood friend and his... Mitsuki. Boruto wasn't exactly sure what they were now. 'Friend' was no where close and 'best friend' didn't do it either. Best friends didn't typically kiss and sleep in each other's arms. Boruto had no idea what this meant for them but he did know that they had a mission to finish. Maybe they could set it all aside for now and figure everything out when they got back to the Leaf. 

Sarada looked thoughtful.

"The legend is fascinating but it was definitely a genjutsu that was put on Mitsuki." She paused to take another bite, then continued, "If it really had been the forest, it should have affected us as well. Odds are, the one responsible is also the one responsible for the robberies. Did you get a good look at them, Mitsuki?" She asked, turning to Mitsuki. He was looking much better after last night, Boruto thought. He was much more relaxed and talkative. He still wouldn't go into detail about what he had seen but that didn't really matter. Boruto was just glad he wasn't distant anymore. 

"I believe I did but I'm not sure when he placed the genjutsu on me so there is no guarantee the person I confronted was really him." Mitsuki said thoughtfully, "What I am troubled by is how he knew what my worst fear is." He finished. A shiver crossed the table but no one said anything. There was a lengthy pause.

"Maybe, he saw you." Sarada suggested quietly. Mitsuki nodded and looked down at the table, a troubled look on his face. And just like that, Boruto was once again the odd-one-out. It was starting to piss him off that they were having an inside conversation right in front of his face and that said conversation was starting to upset Mitsuki. Maybe a bit too quickly, he came to his defense.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He challenged Sarada.

"Isn't it OBVIOUS?!" Sarada fired back, slamming her hands down on the table to help her glare back at him.

"What did you say!?" Boruto yelled back, mirroring her energy and returning her glare. They growled at each other until a chuckle from his right drew his attention away from his glaring match with his childhood friend. Mitsuki was laughing at them again. There was a genuine smile on his face which glowed with his happiness and amusement. His right hand was held close to his face as if attempting to hide his laughing. He looked so... cute. Boruto lost steam immediately and sank back onto his cushion, choosing to sulk instead and hoping it hid his blush. If Mitsuki wasn't upset, then that was all that mattered, even if he wasn't sure what had upset him in the first place. 

"Well, whatever." Boruto muttered, letting it go. Sarada did as well.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about this?" Boruto asked, once again trying to steer things back to business and away from the feelings he'd rather not deal with right now. Sarada went back to her food. 

"Not sure." She said after a couple of bites. "No matter what, we will have to go back to the forest and I would feel more comfortable going out there if we had more information first. We could try around town again but after yesterday, I don't think we will learn much more." Boruto and Mitsuki nodded their agreement. Mitsuki was looking sober again but said nothing. 

"We could try to find one of the witnesses again." Boruto suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Worth a try." Sarada agreed between mouthfuls. They ate in silence after that. Boruto knew they would have to go back to the forest tonight but he was worried about Mitsuki. Every time the forest was mentioned he would pull back into himself. At least this time, it was less pronounced. It was like he had a new determination and Boruto was grateful for it. Perhaps, whatever they had shared last night had succeeded in comforting him. 

By the end of breakfast, it was settled. They would try again to talk to a witness, then prepare for a night in the forest. The innkeeper gave them no promises but told them where they would be most likely to find a witness. They thanked him then headed out into the clear day.

*

The witness had been completely useless. Just as the innkeeper had warned, he insisted he didn't remember anything even though he broke out in a cold sweat every time the forest was mentioned. Finally, Sarada agreed with Mitsuki that they weren't going to learn anything new here and they left the man to his paranoia. The one thing useful they did get was a broken description of a masked person which matched the person Mitsuki had seen. 

Now they could piece together at least a few facts. The first was the person Mitsuki had seen was most likely the culprit and not an illusion. Whoever he was, he was a skilled genjutsu user and was probably working alone and using the forest legend to terrorize the villagers. The intel was based on a lot of assumptions but it was all they had to go on. If they were right, the only major obstacle they faced was his genjutsu and that they could prepare for.


	11. Return to the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’m starting to see why there is so much fanart for these two but so little fanfiction. It is not easy to write for this pair but it is so rewarding! It's especially hard to write for Mitsuki because Boruto keeps trying to get his two cents in and Mitsuki is fine with letting him do the talking. Silly boys.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter fought me every step of the way. I don't like flipping points of view in chapters but it was the only way I could get it to work without it just being three really short chapters. I'm still not sure I really like it but I think it will be ok. There will be some changes as I read it over and over again correcting grammar and other stuff I decide I don't like.

Boruto's POV

All was quiet. Far too quiet. Not a breath of wind or the chirp of a cricket disturbed the forest. The moon was waning but it was still bright, its light patchy as it fell through the canopy, dappling them with silver. They were staked out not far from their original camp sight. Boruto watched from his chosen tree, almost invisible from the ground and silent as the air as he watched. It was dull work so he couldn't help glancing over at Mitsuki every few minutes.

Mitsuki's golden eyes glowed in the patchy light as they scanned the trees, focused and serious. Boruto knew that being here made Mitsuki apprehensive. Since they left the village he was on edge and back in overprotective overdrive. Mitsuki was in the same tree he was, having refused to let him out of his sight again. Boruto felt like he should be annoyed by this but he wasn’t. Considering the circumstances, he felt it was best to yield to Mitsuki's preferences. Besides, his presence was deeply comforting and Boruto appreciated the second set of eyes. Another glance at Mitsuki. Metallic eyes met his and held his gaze for a moment, then returned to scanning the trees. Boruto smiled. Protective as usual.

Sarada was close by as well, invisible in her own tree somewhere ahead of them. Boruto shifted his position. They had been here since sundown and he was starting to get stiff. Long stakeouts were a large part of the job but he still found himself wishing this guy would just hurry up. Their plan was simple enough; Stay together. They could assume after thier last encounter that their enemy knew a lot about them. If they did, then they knew about Sarada's sharingan which made her a harder target for genjutsu. Since Mitsuki had already experienced it, that made Boruto his most likely mark, Sarada had surmised. He hated it, but he had to admit she was right so he had grudgingly agreed to not running off alone. Great plan. Now the guy just needed to _show up_.

An hour passed, then another and still all was silent. Boruto fought a yawn. It was getting very late. Maybe he wasn't going to show tonight...

A flash of movement caught his eye. He focused on the spot but whatever it was had vanished. Some low leaves swayed from the disturbance then stilled. A rabbit, maybe? Mitsuki zeroed in on the movement too. He slowly stood as he focused on the spot, his eyes predatory.

"Mitsuki, wait..." He started to whisper but Mitsuki was already moving.

His eyes stayed fixed on the point as he hoped down from the tree. He stood and confidently approached where whatever it was had disappeared. 

"What's the point of hiding? Show yourself." Mitsuki demanded.

"Mitsuki, we meet again." A smooth voice floated in the semi darkness. "Did you enjoy our time together that much? I'm sorry I don't have another nightmare prepared for you. What I have planned for you this time will be very real." The source of the voice stepped into view and stood calmly across from Mitsuki. Boruto jumped down and joined Mitsuki, who was staring down the ninja with an expression of pure hate. 

This was the first Boruto had seen of their target and he was precisely as Mitsuki had described: all in brown, long black hair and a full mask with slits. Mitsuki said he hadn't spoken in their last encounter. From his voice, Boruto could tell he was older despite his shorter stature. There wasn't really anything remarkable about him at all. Nothing to give away the danger.

The look Mitsuki was giving the stone ninja was now murderous. Sensing the danger their opponent was unconcerned with, Boruto cautiously closed the distance with Mitsuki and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Remember our mission, Mitsuki. We're supposed to bring him in alive." He whispered so only Mitsuki could hear him. Mitsuki gave a stiff nod but otherwise didn't acknowledge him. His eyes and intent were fixed completely on their opponent, his body straining with the effort of restraint. 

"I see you were foolish enough to bring your friends with you." The stone ninja said silkily. _Friends_ Boruto thought. Did he know about Sarada who was (wisely) still hidden? The ninja looked at him, "I can come up with something special for them too. I urge caution, though. You wouldn't want to lose them, especially your Sun." With that, he left, jumping high into the night.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mitsuki's POV

Mitsuki ground his teeth and his body shook with rage. How dare he. No one spoke like that to him. No one threatened Boruto and lived. 

"Mitsuki, no!" Boruto cried as he wrapped his arms around him preventing him from going any further. Mitsuki hadn't even realized he was moving.

"We have to stay together, remember? We can't let him separate us. We need a plan." Boruto pleaded. Mitsuki knew he was right. In a calmer part of his mind he knew it was important to stay together. It was the best defense against genjutsu but he was having a hard time thinking clearly. He got that way when it came to Boruto. A threat was enough to make him angry and an attack drove him into a rage. He just couldn't help it. The thought of Boruto hurt made his blood boil and he refused to let him die. But right now, he had to think. 

Because of what happened last time, there was know way of knowing how strong their enemy actually was. Maybe genjutsu was his only trick, maybe he had other techniques up his sleeve. There was no way of knowing so following was a gamble, for all of them. He already said he didn't have a nightmare for him prepared so he could assume Sarada was right that Boruto would be his next target. If he and Sarada didn't watch him closely, he would certainly be placed in a genjutsu. He may even wind up attacking them. Mitsuki trembled at the thought. It had been too close last time. If Boruto went berserk, there was no guarantee he would be able to do what as necessary to stop him. No, it would be better if he went on alone but would he understand? Mitsuki was the best suited to follow alone. Now that he had a better idea of what they were facing, he should be able to counter.

"Boruto, wait here. I'm going after him." Mistuki said as calmly as he could. Boruto's eyes widened with panic. 

"Mitsuki, no! We have to stay together!" Boruto said with desperation as his hold tightened. Mitsuki's heart clenched painfully as he looked at his Sun. He was so worried and it touched him deeply that his Sun cared for him so much. But it was just too risky. He couldn't lose Boruto again; he wouldn't survive it. No, Boruto had to stay here, with Sarada who he knew was close by and watching to see what he would do. It wouldn't be long. He could drive the enemy back towards them and they could take him down together but right now, Boruto had to _stay here_. Mitsuki was sure they could come up with a better plan given more time but they were out of that. The problem was Boruto just didn't understand. He could bite him, put him to sleep for a very short time. Just long enough to assess what they were facing. Sarada was close. She would understand and would see to his safety. 

Mitsuki turned in Boruto's grasp and pulled him into his arms. He buried his face in his hair. He felt Boruto's body stiffen in his hold but he did not pull away. He hoped he would understand. Everything Mitsuki did was for him, even this. He held him closer and allowed himself to smell his hair, nuzzle his ear. He felt Boruto shiver in his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Boruto."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Boruto's POV

Boruto wasn't sure what happened. One minute, he was holding onto Mitsuki, begging him not to follow that madman. Something about him was all wrong. He wasn't sure why, he just knew he couldn't let Mitsuki go alone. They had to think, come up with a real plan. The next second, Mitsuki was hugging him, holding him tightly. He buried his face in his hair then moved to caress his ear with his lips. 

"I'm sorry, Boruto." He whispered so lightly Boruto almost didn't hear it. Then is face descended to his neck and Boruto felt two sharp pains in his neck as fine snake teeth punctured his skin. The affect was almost instant. The world swam before his eyes. 

"Mitsuki... wha... why?" He felt his body grow numb and he was falling into darkness. The next he knew, he was looking up at the forest canopy and the starry sky beyond. His back was flat in the damp grass and he was being shaken awake by Sarada. 

"Sarada? What happened? Where's Mitsuki?!" Boruto sat up fast, his head almost colliding with Sarada's as he did. His already barley contained panic threatened to overwhelm him as he scanned the immediate area, confirming that Mitsuki was gone. 

"Mitsuki went ahead by himself. We have to get going." Sarada said, her voice was strong but it wavered at the end with her worry.

"Why's he doing this?" Boruto asked, tears stinging his eyes, "Why wouldn't he stay with me?"

"He must have thought it was too dangerous and I think he's right. If you had gone too, you would have been the obvious target! He did this to protect you!" Sarada lectured. To protect him? Did he not believe he could take care of himself? He could have helped him, he wasn't sure how exactly but they would have figured something out, just like they always did. His panic attack was getting worse. His breathing was getting more labored and without Mitsuki to ground him, it was spiraling out of control.

"Why!? Why is he doing this?!" He repeated himself out of despair. It was less a question and more a plea for things to start making sense. He struggled to his feet, ready to give chase.

"Isn't it obvious!!?" Sarada raged suddenly from beside him, almost knocking him back to the ground. He stared at her, shocked at her sudden violent outburst. His dumb look fed her anger. "Because he's in love with you, you fucking numskull!!" Boruto stared at her at a complete loss.

"Mitsuki... loves... me...?" He whispered, less than articulately with eyes wide. 

"Yes, you idiot! He's always loved you! And the only moron who didn't know was _YOU_!!" Boruto was floored. He has always known that Mitsuki liked him but... love? He was closer to Mitsuki than anyone, or so he had thought. After he had dragged him back from the Land of Earth, he had vowed to learn everything about Mitsuki, sworn that there would never be any secrets between them and yet he had missed _this_? What's more, he had been the only one who hadn't known. Had they all been laughing at him? They must have been. He would have been laughing if he had a friend that was so stupid. 

In that instant, everything he had ever logged away as 'weird' made sense; the Sun references, the picture on the end table, the over protectiveness, last night, everything. _How_ had he missed this? Mitsuki was everything to him and he was disgusted that he had been hurting him like this. He realized Sarada was still yelling at him,

"... and if you love him like I know you do, you'll get your ass in there!"


	12. Reality and Illusions part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession. I really don’t like chapter 11 much. I’m not sure what about it specifically I don’t like, I just don’t and it made writing this chapter a complete nightmare. I wrestled with it and wrestled with it and finally, this is the result. I still hate flopping points of view, but this was the only way I could do this and still have it all work. Once things finally started flowing, it kept getting longer and longer so now, it's in two pieces. Sorry it took so long, enjoy!

_Mitsuki's POV_

Mitsuki hurried on, carefully searching for his prey. All evidence pointed to his opponent being more dangerous than he had initially hoped so it was very important that he finish this quickly. 

"That's right, Mitsuki. This way." A voice taunted him from up ahead. Hate was boiling close to the surface again. It was making it hard to think so he tried to focus instead on urgency. This had to be taken care of before Boruto caught up to them; before he could get hurt again.

The memory of Boruto asleep as he carefully laid him in the grass would not leave his mind. Sarada had jumped down from where she had been watching. She approached them quickly, her black eyes wide and face full of worry.

“Mitsuki? Wha-” She began but Mitsuki cut her off.

“Take care of him, Sarada.” He didn’t have time. The venom he had used was very mild so Boruto would wake up soon. He could have put him out for longer but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even doing this much made his heart heavy.

He allowed his eyes to pass over Boruto’s sleeping face and the two punctures in his neck as he indulged in passing is fingers through his hair one last time. Then he turned his back on his Sun and ran. 

It felt like he was leaving his heart behind. That was okay, though. He wouldn’t need it for this fight.

He had only been running a short time when he caught up. Once again, his opponent was standing freely in the open, his stance relaxed and his arms crossed across his chest, waiting. Mitsuki didn’t slow down. He didn’t have time for pointless dialogue or stupid monologues. He went straight for the head, aiming his Snake Lightning for a quick and clean kill. 

His prey seemed taken aback at Mitsuki's attempt at a fast resolution but only for a second. He recovered quickly and dodged, losing some hair to snake lightning as it sizzled past his ear. 

"Now, now, Mitsuki. No need for impatience." He said coolly as he wove his own signs. 

They traded blows, over and over as Mitsuki looked for a way to end this. It didn't matter how as long as it was fast. To his fury, it felt like the earth ninja was toying with him, easily parrying most of his moves and avoiding the others with little effort. It was starting to take too long. Boruto was going to be in danger again if he didn't finish this now.

"Worried about Boruto?" His enemy taunted, as if reading his thoughts, "Don't worry, he will join us soon but all things in good time."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Boruto's POV_

Sarada's words echoed in his ears, somehow louder than the roaring of the wind as he ran. She might have still been scolding him when he left. He was an idiot, blah, blah, blah, something about needing to come up with a plan, he really hadn't been paying attention. He was too distracted by both the fact that his best friend loved him and his overwhelming need to help. He was moving long before she was finished talking but it didn't matter. She was just going to follow him anyway. He knew how much that pissed her off but that didn't matter either. She could yell at him to her heart's content after they got back.

What was important now was catching up with Mitsuki. He was not going to let him do this alone. Mitsuki had always been there, supporting him no matter what. Now, it was his turn. Mitsuki couldn't be that far ahead. He silently prayed he wasn't too far ahead. 

A flash of white and blue somewhere deep in the dark ahead caught his eye.

"Mitsuki?!" He called but got no response. He urged his legs to move faster. He wasn't too far away. He could still catch him. Another flash of blue and white, then another and at last, he could see him. He was a little ways off still but within ear-shot. He gained ground quickly, but then for some reason, Mitsuki sped up.

"Wait, Mitsuki! Wait!" Boruto called after him. Mitsuki ran on, seemingly oblivious to Boruto's pursuit and deaf to his cries. 

On they ran through the endless forest, Mitsuki always just beyond his reach. No matter how hard he ran, he got no closer. No matter how he cried for Mitsuki, he got no answer. Something was wrong. Was Mitsuki ignoring him? Maybe Sarada had been wrong and he didn't really love him. It all felt as if Mitsuki was trying to get away from him again. 

"Mitsuki!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Mitsuki's POV_

"You will not have Boruto. I will see to that." Mitsuki growled at his opponent.

"Well, it's funny that you should say that." The ninja jeered.

"Mitsuki, please! Wait!" Boruto's voice sounded from somewhere behind him.

"Boruto! Boruto stop!" Sarada's voice followed immediately after.

"You see, I already have him." Mitsuki's blood froze as the truth in those words settled in. He had failed. He had betrayed Boruto again in order to keep him safe and it had been for nothing. Mitsuki had to get to him, now. He turned in the direction of Boruto's voice but an earth style jutsu blocked his path. 

"Mitsuki!" Boruto's cry for him stabbed his heart. He could see him now, running through the trees chasing a phantom version of himself.

"Boruto..." Mitsuki almost whispered. 

"Very interesting. It seems he dreads you leaving him more than anything." The enemy jeered. Mitsuki felt sick. This was all his fault. He had to get to him, had to release him from the genjutsu but relentless earth attacks drove him back time and time again. He screamed his frustration and aimed another lightning style attack directly at the assailant, hoping to throw him off enough to create an opening. It was close but still wasn't quite enough. His opponent recovered easily and his eyes smiles cruelly from behind his mask. 

"Oh, does it disturb you, Mitsuki? Would you prefer I end his suffering?" The ninja raised a hand and an earthen spear, not unlike the ones he had seen in his nightmare, formed in the air. Then Boruto changed directions. He was running towards them now, eyes still fixed on a Mitsuki only he could see. With a flick of his wrist, the spear was launched towards Boruto.

"No!" Mitsuki surged forward. The earth broke apart as he ran but he paid it no attention. His clothes tore and his skin was gashed but he pressed on. He was almost there.

"Mitsuki! Look out! Boruto yelled. Mitsuki threw himself the last few feet, reaching for his Sun at the same time as Boruto dove forward. His left arm and shoulder collided with Boruto's side, shoving him out of the way. Blood splattered across his vision and for a horrible heartbeat, he thought it was Boruto's. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Boruto's POV_

"Mitsuki, please! Wait!" Boruto gasped out his plea once more but Mitsuki sped up more. Boruto was already struggling to keep up. His legs burned and his side ached from the effort but still he ran on. He wouldn't let Mitsuki go. Not again, not ever. 

Something was moving ahead of them. Boruto stared ahead, trying to determine what it was. The realization hit him hard. It was an enemy jutsu! The rouge ninja had laid a trap for them and they were running head-long into it. 

"Mitsuki! Look out!" Boruto dove for him but missed, thrown aside by something hitting him hard from the side. The wind was almost knocked out of him as he hit the ground but he ignored the pain. He scrambled to get up and look for Mitsuki, but there was a sickening 'crunch' and blood splattered across his face.


	13. Reality and Illusions part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More POV flip-flopping. Heavens I hope this is the last chapter where I have to do this. I know it's a little short but I hope you enjoy it!

_Mitsuiki's POV_

A consistent wet feeling on his arm relieved him. The blood was his own. Boruto's eyes widened with shock and his face paled as he looked at Mitsuki. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he struggled forward on four shaking limbs. For a moment, Mitsuki thought the genjutsu had been broken but then Boruto stopped short and cradled something he couldn't see in his arms. He was muttering under his breath as he stared with unblinking eyes and rocked whatever it was back and forth and back and forth. Boruto was still trapped in the genjutsu's clutches, but now he was close enough for Mitsuki to release it. He went to reach for his suffering Sun but found that he couldn't move. For the first time, he inspected the damage to his body.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Boruto's POV_

This was a genjutsu, right? There was no way this was real. Mitsuki wasn't hurt. Mitsuki wasn't dying. None of this was real. It had to all be in his head.

"This is a genjutsu..." He chanted over and over like a prayer to the rhythm of his racing heart. He clung to Mitsuki like a lifeline whose pained groans tore at his very soul. _This is fake. It's not real_ his brain told him again and again but he couldn't do anything except cling to Mitsuki's bleeding body. 

"Boruto..." The image of Mitsuki rasped in his arms. Boruto squeezed his already shut eyes tighter and his own body shook as he held Mitsuki tighter. He wouldn't look. He would not watch Mitsuki die. This wasn't real. None of it was real.

A cold hand slick with warm blood touched his face. He couldn't help it. He looked. What he saw looked so real, but it wasn't. It couldn't be. Blood was everywhere. It covered Mitsuki's face, it was matted in his hair. It trickled from his lips. His eyes were glassy as they looked into his...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Mitsuki's POV_

The damage wasn't that bad. He would live, at least. The problem was, he couldn't move. The spear had pierced his right shoulder, cut the front of his chest and impaled his left hand before burying itself in the ground. The damage to his chest was superficial at most but he could barely move his right arm and his left was pinned. He focused on Boruto again. He was pale and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was still muttering under his breath but now Mitsuki could make out what he was saying. It was a chant of _This is a genjutsu...This is a genjutsu..._ repeated over and over. He was within reach, Mitsuki had to remove the genjutsu. He tried forcing his right arm to move more but it just twitched pathetically. 

Where was Sarada? He thought she had been following Boruto.

"Chaaaaa!!!" Sarada screamed somewhere behind him answering his question. The ground rocked from the force of her attack loosening the spear slightly as she entered into combat with the rouge ninja. Perfect.

"Sarada! Keep him busy!" Mitsuki yelled over his shoulder as he strained against the spear, working it free. _Hold on Boruto, just another minute._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Boruto's POV_

No. He would not accept this. He didn't have to because this wasn't real. But then why couldn't he look away? His heart was pounding in his chest but everything was happening in slow motion. Mitsuki was struggling to take another shallow breath, his lips curled with a small but true smile. 

_Mitsuki_ The hand on his face grew limp. 

_Mitsuki_ The hand started to slide away. 

_No_ He wasn't breathing. 

_NO_ His eyes were dark.

"NO!!" Pain exploded in his back and side as the now familiar sensation of electrocution burned through his body. Mistuki disappeared from his arms and the oppressive darkness evaporated. There was a hand on his back where the pain had come from. He turned and saw his Mitsuki, bloodied but alive, smiling at him. 

"Mitsuki!!!" He shrieked (in what he would later claim was a very manly way) as he dove into Mitsuki's waiting arms. He felt Mitsuki's arms snake around him and hold him in return. "I'm sorry Mitsuki! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I... I couldn't... I didn't..." He knew he was babbling but he didn't care. He smashed his lips into Mitsuki's in a sloppy and desperate kiss then buried his face in Mitsuki's neck and squeezed him tight. 

"I... I love you! I love you so much! I didn't... I... Wha-" He was cut off by the feeling of damp soaking through his clothes. He pulled away from Mitsuki and really took in his appearance. His left arm was stretched around him but his hand was bleeding freely from a large hole. His right arm hung limply by his side, the stub of something earthy still impaled his shoulder. His clothes were in tatters and his pale skin was criss crossed with cuts. A large gash across his chest was oozing blood.

"What _happened_ to you?!" Boruto asked in dismay as his hands flew from one injury to the next in turn.

"It's ok, Boruto." Mitsuki soothed. Despite his wounds, he was looking at Boruto with his usual affection and awe, "I love you too but maybe we should talk about this later." He said as his body glowed with a soft green aura. Slowly, most of his wounds started to disappear. Oh ya, he forgot he could do that. "Right now, I think Sarada would appreciate our help." For the first time, Boruto looked past Mitsuki as saw that Sarada was currently engaged in battle with the rouge ninja.


	14. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An actual update for Everything? Yes! Yes, it is! I know some of you thought I had given up on it but not at all. I have finished it at last! I will admit that this was not the original plan for this story. I had intended there to be a big fight where they defeat the enemy then all go home happily. Fluffy stuff, but then my sadistic brain said, "ya, but where's the fun in that?" so this happened. I just can't stop trying to kill these poor little guys. Oh, well. I'm told it makes for a good read so I'm vindicated (kinda).
> 
> Anyway, it isn't the best chapter I've ever written but I still hope you enjoy it :)

Even without the use of his genjutsu, the stone ninja was a formidable opponent. He was skilled at earth style attacks and kept them all on their toes. Despite the chakra drain, they nullified most of his attacks with their various lightning style jutsus as they kept pressing, looking for any opening. Boruto was exhausted but he pushed through it, given strength by Mitsuki who fought by his side. However, he was having a very hard time focusing on the battle. 

The feelings he had repeatedly pushed away to examine at a later time had decided that 'later' was now. Emotions warred for his attention as he struggled to produce a decent Rasengan. First was love, he had no doubt now that he loved Mitsuki; so much that it hurt. Then anger, at himself mostly for not figuring his feelings out sooner. Next awe, for Mitsuki's quiet beauty and deadly skill. He could be oblivious at times but he wasn't stupid. He always knew his best friend was handsome but he had never allowed himself to think too deeply about it. Shock that Mitsuki had always been in love with him was the next to contend for his recognition. He wondered how he had missed it. Sarada said it was obvious to everyone except him. Maybe he really was an idiot. Next came the guilt that he had been hurting Mitsuki for years. 

Finally fear, bitter and deep, that he would lose Mitsuki like in his nightmare. The fear weighed down his legs and made his hands shake. It was another thing he hadn't allowed himself to think about before it forced itself on him. Now, the image of Mitsuki bleeding out in his arms dominated his thoughts. It had been so real, he still had to glance at himself to make sure he really wasn't soaked with sticky blood. He was watching Mitsuki to the point where it was hindering his ability to fight. Every near miss made him want to panic, each enemy blow Mitsuki took nearly stopped his heart and he wasn't able to breath until his Moon was back on his feet. 

No thanks to him, he was sure, they were steadily gaining the upper hand. The enemy nin was finally failing under Sarada and Mitsuki's near constant assault. Mitsuki held the enemy's attention on him long enough for Sarada to land a solid punch to the back of the head, taking him down at last. Sarada stood over him, panting from the effort of her powerful attack. Mitsuki paused where he was, tension viably leaving him as he watched Sarada. Boruto was hesitant to relax. He moved cautiously towards Mitsuki, still feeling wary of their downed enemy. Mitsuki being close by helped to ease his anxiety but it wouldn't fade completely. His mind was screaming at him that something was wrong, this was too easy. 

Then Boruto saw a smirk form on the stone ninja's face. He didn't know how, but he knew exactly what he was planning to do. There wasn't time for a warning. Time itself slowed to a crawl as Boruto acted solely on instinct. He felt strange. He turned and ran as hard as he could towards Mitsuki. He was deaf to everything outside his body and disconnected from himself at the same time, watching everything in slow motion as it happened. He felt his mouth open and he knew he was yelling Mitsuki's name even if he could only hear the pounding of his heart. He ran one step, two, three... closing the distance between them painfully slowly. It was going to be close, he knew it. He didn't have to see it to know that the ground by the fallen ninja was springing to life. He could feel instead of see Sarada's reaction, the raising of her fist to deliver the final blow which would fall too late. 

He channeled all he had into closing those last few feet. He saw Mitsuki's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth form his own name. Regret passed through his pounding heart at the sight. He knew Mitsuki wouldn't want him to do this but he couldn't not do it. When it came down to him or Mitsuki, he would always choose Mitsuki. _I'm sorry_ , he thought, _I'm going to have to hurt you again_.

At what he knew was the last moment, Boruto jumped between Mitsuki and the incoming attack, shielding him with his own body. He breathed a sigh of relief as the stone ninja's jutsu pierced his body. He had made it in time. He glanced over his shoulder at Mitsuki's face, beautiful as always even when framed by his own blood hanging in the air. Boruto smiled.

Even as the pain exploded in his body stealing his breath, he was happy. Even as Mitsuki's face contorted with shock and horror, he felt glad. He fell backwards into his love's waiting arms and felt himself being cradled against his warm body. Mitsuki was looking down at him, his face lit with a pale green glow. He looked very upset but Boruto knew he would be. His mouth was moving. He was saying something but Boruto couldn't hear him. He felt a warm drop hit his face, followed closely by another. He looked into Mitsuki's eyes and saw large tears flowing down his face and dripping off the tip of his nose. 

With what little strength he had left, he lifted a shaking hand to Mitsuki's face to wipe away the tears. _Please, don't cry_ , he tried to say but his mouth wouldn't work right. It felt like it was full of something thick and hot. Mitsuki's mouth was moving again. His view was jerking too. Maybe Mitsuki was shaking him. He didn't really know. _I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I love you_ , he tried one more time to speak the words but it still wasn't working. Nothing was responding anymore. His arm grew numb and he watched it lazily fall back to his side. He couldn't even feel Mitsuki's tears anymore even though more and more were falling onto his face.

The edges of his vision were starting to darken. The pain was fading too and he was feeling sleepy. Maybe he could rest his eyes for just a second. That would be okay, right? Something inside him fought the exhaustion. He couldn't go to sleep but it was so hard. He forced his eyes open to look at Mitsuki one more time. He was looking frantic now. He could tell he was yelling but his ears refused to work correctly. As his eyes fluttered closed, he finally heard Mitsuki's voice but he sounded far, far away.

"Boruto! Don't leave me! BORUTO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Self indulgent rant, Episode 3: The Effect of Peace**  
>  I am still defending the anime's filler episodes here, focusing primarily on the 'lack of action' complaint and how I believe it is natural considering the world Boruto lives in. Hear me out. In both the anime and the manga, we see a Leaf Village that has changed a lot. The anime especially, shows how it has changed from a small village to a thriving and wealthy metropolis under Naruto's utopia. It has also become a place where peace is taken for granted; by everyone. One example of this is there seems to be very little drive for people to become ninja anymore. There are a lot of other options to choose from in this new village and the academy reflects this in its expanded curriculum. It shows that not every graduate is expected to go on to become a genin. Whether or not to go on to be a genin was a major question on graduation day; which is a far cry from the disgrace that befell their parents if they failed to become genin. This shows that there is an attitude that those that do go on will not see much action so it is natural that Boruto and his friends do not see nearly as much action as Naruto and his friends did so early in their career. The very fact that they have seen as much danger as they have should be seen as an oddity and a bad omen.  
> In fact, the children are so sheltered from war and violence that people like Iwabe and Mitsuki are seen as oddities. In Naruto's day, Iwabe would be seen as a promising ninja (and he knows it too) and you can't tell me that Mitsuki wouldn't have been whisked away to the ANBU immediately. Instead, Iwabe is held back repeatedly to learn skills that would have been considered secondary at best and Mitsuki is given the opportunity to be a 'normal' child. I believe that it is obvious that Iwabe's frustration is born from him being less sheltered than his peers. He is also the only one who never questioned his desire to be a shinobi. Again, this suggests that the people as a whole no longer view the ninja as necessary. They are but a novelty, a nod to past traditions but otherwise out-of-date. This is a very dangerous attitude that breeds complacency. I explore the examples of how everyone has grown complacent, even Naruto, in episode 4.


	15. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally it is finished! I hope you enjoyed my work despite my tendencies to torture these two.

The first sense to return was smell. The strong scent of antiseptic and bandages relentlessly assaulted Boruto's defenseless nose. He could tell he was laying on his back on a semi-soft surface and he felt awful. He was exhausted, his body felt heavy, his throat was dry and he was sore, so very sore. He could feel tight bandages wrapped around his chest as well as many other parts of his body. Crispy fabric was touching his skin and the air cooled his exposed skin. He could feel goosebumps form in a ripple, staring from his left leg moving up his body and to his arms as a chill set in. 

As his senses more fully returned, he realized there was one part of his body that didn't feel cold. His right side was warm and felt oddly heavy. Something soft was brushing his cheek and chin and warm air was tickling his neck. His eyelids weighed a ton each but he was able to crack them open just a little. He was almost blinded by the harsh light reflected by violently white walls and sheets. He blinked uncomfortably as his eyes adjusted to the brutal change. 

He saw just enough to confirm what he suspected; he was in a hospital room. Bright sunshine was streaming through a large open window to his right. As he grew accustomed to the light, he saw not everything was white. There was blue fabric on the right side of the bed and it belonged to whatever was weighing him down. He focused on the blue bundle and recognized it immediately as Mitsuki. He had crammed himself into the tiny hospital bed and was half on top of him as a result. One of his legs was draped over his, his arms were curled firmly around his middle and his head was resting under his chin using his chest and shoulder as a pillow. Boruto's right arm had been carefully moved so it lay on the bed but along Mitsuki's back. From the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the relaxed demeanor of his body, Boruto could tell he was fast asleep.

The scene was so heartbreakingly sweet, Boruto couldn't help but smile. Mitsuki must have refused to leave his side. He lifted his right arm (which also weighed a metric ton) and draped it over Mitsuki's shoulders. He looked down at his sleeping face and felt the love blossom again in his heart until it felt strained. Mitsuki's face was mostly relaxed in sleep but he could see there was still some tension around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. He knew he had put Mitsuki through a lot and he must be upset with what he had done but he would never have done anything differently. He sighed to himself and settled back into the uncomfortable bed, holding Mitsuki close and allowing him to sleep.

He stared up at the dropped tile ceiling and listened to the gentle rhythm of sleep. For a bit, he tried to remember how he got here but his brain offered him nothing. It was as if one minute he was laying in Mitsuki's arms in the forest and the next, he was here. From the look of the sun outside, it had been at least a day. Lazily, he trailed his fingers back and forth across Mitsuki's shoulder and up and down the arm wrapped tightly, but not uncomfortably, around his body. The peace had almost lulled him back to sleep when he felt Mitsuki stir. His muscles stretched as much as they could without moving from Boruto's side then trembled as he yawned. Boruto caught glimpses of glittering gold as he blinked his beautiful eyes against the light.

"Good morning." Boruto teased with a smile. 

"Boruto?!" Mitsuki's head snapped up so fast he was surprised his pale forehead didn't smash his nose in. His frantic gold eyes scanned Boruto's face, taking in his condition. He could see the cogs turning in Mitsuki's head as he processed the fact that his Sun was awake. 

"It's okay, Mitsuki. I'm okay." Boruto assured him. His heart was breaking for Mitsuki. He could feel the pounding of the poor guy's heart in his own chest. Then Mitsuki released his death-grip on Boruto and instead seized his face with both hands and crashed their lips together. Boruto grunted in surprise but it was only for a second before he melted into the kiss. He could get used to this, Boruto thought as he nibbled on Mitsuki's lip, asking for entrance. Whether intentional or not, Mitsuki gasped lightly and Boruto took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, caressing every part of Mitsuki's mouth that he could reach. Mitsuki hummed his appreciation as his body went boneless in Boruto's touch, submitting completely as he dug his fingers into his Sun's hair, tugging the strands lightly as he clung for support. 

"Wow..." He breathed as they came up for air. That was amazing. He hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath. He needed to make sure he had plenty of excuses to kiss Mitsuki like that in the future. He looked at Mitsuki, who was still hanging onto his hair and leaning heavily on his chest for support. His pure white skin was tinged with a soft pink flush and he was lightly panting through kiss-swollen lips. He wasn't looking at Boruto but was staring down at nothing. He looked sad. 

"What's wrong, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked. It was a moment before he responded.

"I... I thought I had really lost you. It was real. I couldn't handle it..." Mitsuki suddenly looked up again, staring at Boruto with wide and desperate eyes, "Please, Boruto! You can't ever do that again!" He said as he clung more tightly to Boruto, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I can't promise that, Mitsuki." He almost apologized but found that he couldn't. If he were put in that situation again, he would just make the same decision and he was not sorry that he would die for Mitsuki. "I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you too much." He pulled Mitsuki in again and placed a light kiss on his lips. Mitsuki didn't move. He just stared at Boruto in astonishment.

"But, Boruto, you are my everything. I couldn't live without you." He protested.

"Well then, I will just have to make sure I don't die." Boruto said with a cheeky grin. Mitsuki stared. Then he started to giggle. He brought a sleeve to his mouth to muffle the sounds but he only laughed harder until he collapsed onto Boruto, laughing long and loud. His mirth was infectious and soon Boruto was laughing right along with him.

"Sarada’s right. You are an idiot.” He wheezed when he had almost calmed down enough to talk again. 

"Yes, I am an idiot." Boruto agreed as he wiped a tear from his eye, "But I'm your idiot."


End file.
